Final Round
Final Round is the 13th and last episode of Season 3, and the 65th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis William is finally able to join the Lyoko Warriors, and he's excited as ever. One fine morning, Jeremie detects that X.A.N.A. had launched an attack. The only problem is, Yumi is babysitting her brother, Odd is busy with skateboarding tryouts, Ulrich is having a heated discussion with his father about his grades, and Milly and Tamiya are giving an interview called 'A Day in the Life of Jeremie Belpois'. The only ones able to get to Lyoko are Aelita and William. So, Aelita does a timed virtualization and sends her and William directly to Carthage. William is psyched, and bounces around like the world was a big video game. Aelita tells William to be careful, but he doesn't listen. He slashes Creepers left and right, while Aelita taps the key to open the door to the Core of Lyoko. When Aelita rushes back to meet William however, they find themselves separated by a wall. Meanwhile, Jeremie escapes the interview by sneaking out the bathroom window. When he reaches the Factory, William reports a "big jellyfish thing" and Jeremie tells him that the Scyphozoa is dangerous, and to stay away from it. What William does is just the opposite. He attacks the Scyphozoa, only to be disarmed and possessed by X.A.N.A.. When Aelita finally arrives William is shown on the ground, struggling to get up. When he gets up, the Eye of X.A.N.A. shows in his eyes. He devirtualizes Aelita with only a swipe of his sword, which released an energy wave. When Yumi, Ulrich and Odd finally make their way to Sector 5, they find themselves pitted against William who has become X.A.N.A.'s powerful ally. They must fight against him to spare the Core of Lyoko from certain destruction… but can they do it before it’s too late? Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Dernier round. *The first sector William was virtualized onto was Sector 5. Coincidentally, William only gets virtualized one more time in the series, and it is once again into Sector 5. This is a rare case, as the only other person known to be virtualized anywhere but the Forest for the first time is Yumi, though Jeremie could possibly also fit into this category. *The only person to destroy a monster this episode besides William was Yumi. *Aelita was the first person devirtualized by William while he was under X.A.N.A.'s control. **And Yumi was the last. *William is the only male member of Team Lyoko to have gotten captured by the Scyphozoa. *This is the only episode in which William wears his silver suit and is replaced by the black X.A.N.A.-themed suit for the remainder of the show and Code Lyoko Evolution. Pictures Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo4 1280.jpg|William and several Creepers get ready to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Tumblr m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8 1280.png|First time seeing the dangerous Scyphozoa. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2 1280.png|William enjoys the virtual world. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4 r1 250.png|William checks out his own weapon, the Zweihander. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|Seeing Creepers for the first time. Dernier round 373.jpg|Possessed by X.A.N.A.. Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|X.A.N.A. gives him a new suit, along with new powers. XANA-William.png|X.A.N.A.-fied. William and Aelita land in the Arena image 1.png|William and Aelita land in Arena. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|William looking an empty-handed Aelita. Tumblr m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1 500.png|His digital avatar. Tumblr m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1 400.jpg|Attacking Odd before he can make it to protect the Core. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg|In the Arena area of Sector 5. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Slicing through the Creepers, rookie-style. Dernier round 372.jpg|Using his Levitation ability to get over to the Core. Dernier round 371.jpg|He holds onto his sword to activite it. XANA 493.jpg|Run, William! Run! William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|The screen shows William's memories being taken. Dernier round 017.jpg|He's now a full fledged Lyoko Warrior! Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png|Using Super-sprint to sneak up on Yumi. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png|William runs up behind Yumi, ready to attack. William 031.jpg|William just before going into the scanner. William 030.jpg|''"Ready to take on X.A.N.A. and his monsters."'' William 028.jpg|Being scanned. William 027.jpg|William is serious about finally joining the group. William 212.jpg|William being virtualized onto Lyoko. Williamlyoko.jpg|William spots the Creepers nearby. William_062.jpg|William Devirtualizes Ulrich Dernier round 370.jpg|William commanding the Creepers. Dernier round 375.jpg|William getting Destroyed with Lyoko William Looks at the Gang.png|Possesed William just standing there. William Looks at Yumi Odd going to protect to the Core of Lyoko.png|He spots something in the corner of his eye. William Looking at Ulrich.png|He doesn't seem pleased. William Walking towards his Zweihander.png|Possessed William faecs the Lyoko Warriors. William Throws the Zweihander.png Odd Ulrich And Yumi Sees William's Zweihander.png|William's sword jammed into the ground. William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa.png|About to be attacked By the Scyphozoa. William 045.jpg|"Wow I Can't believe it I'm am the Man" William wants More Creppers.png|William wants more creppers Dernier round 201.jpg|Almost got Crushed. Dernier round 206.jpg|William's sword is very heavy. Dernier round 218.jpg|He slices through a Creeper. Dernier round 338.jpg|On the verge of victory. Dernier round 350.jpg|William standing ready to fight. Hiroki's being a brat..jpg|Hiroki won't let Yumi out. That looks like it hurt!.jpg|Ulrich watches Odd wipeout on his skateboard. Picture hopper.jpg|A photo of Franz Hopper. ca:Ľúltim combat es:El último asalto fr:Dernier round pl:Odcinek 65 "Ostatnia runda" pt:A batalha final ru:Финальный раунд Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Final Round